


[Podfic] Interrogative

by Twilight_Angel



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 15:52:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11293872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Angel/pseuds/Twilight_Angel
Summary: "Put the damn scarfon, DiNozzo, or I'll strangle you with it myself."





	[Podfic] Interrogative

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Interrogative](https://archiveofourown.org/works/46226) by [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden). 



> Not a new podfic, I'm importing my podfics into AO3. 
> 
> Originally posted in April 2010.

**[MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/2201004184.zip)**

**[M4B](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201005194.zip)**

31:52

Until the Archive is at 100%, all of my podfics can be found [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/?8abb6c3txy6rb)


End file.
